Water Nymph
A water nymph (also called Hydriades or Ephydriades) is a type of elemental fae, specifically a class of nymph. These fae often have some sort of control over water. Introduction Water nymphs are exclusively female and naturally creative and alluring creatures. They often are savants in some area of the arts, whether it's music, dance, acting, writing, or visual arts. They are also considered by most to be extremely beautiful and almost have a supernatural ability to allure. Their connection to nature and the animal kingdom leads many nymphs to collect many pets. Each water nymph is bound to a home body of water. They are known for being great healers and sources of knowledge and wisdeom. Because of their often kind, gentle, and playful nature, many water nymphs are light fae. However, plenty of them are dark fae. Classification : Water nymphs are divided into three main categories then subdivided into the following subcategories based on where they dwell. :*Haliae (seas and seashores) ::*Nereids (Mediterranean Sea) :*Naiads or Naides (fresh water) ::*Crinaeae (fountains) ::*Eleionomae (wetlands) ::*Limnades or Limnatides (lakes) ::*Pegaeae (springs) ::*Potameides (rivers) :*Oceanids (Any water, usually salty) Origins (see link above for general nymph origins) : There are three main types of nymphs in folklore: :*'Nereids '''are the 50 daughters of Nereus, son of the Titans Pontus and Gaia, and Doris, an oceanid, and sisters to Nerites. Their domain is the Mediterranean Sea, particularly the Aegean Sea where they live with their father in a silvery cave. :*'Naiads''' are either the daughters of Poseidon or various Oceanids. They were often the object of archaic local cults, worshipped as essential to humans. Boys and girls at coming-of-age ceremonies dedicated their childish locks to the local naiad of the spring. In places like Lerna their waters' ritual cleansings were credited with magical medical properties. Animals were ritually drowned there. Oracles might be situated by ancient springs. :*'Oceanids' are the 3,000 daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Thethys, with 3,000 brothers known as the potamoi. Each iss the patroness of a particular spring, river, sea, lake, pond, pasture, flower or cloud. Some of them are closely associated with the Titan gods (such as Calypso, Clymene, Asia, Electra) or personified abstract concepts (Tyche, Peitho). Powers and Abilities Healing :Water nymphs can infuse small amounts of water with healing energy. However, they must feel moved to do so and cannot be coerced. The more experienced the nymph is, the better her healing ability. Also, if they use water from their home body of water, their powers are more potent. Water Manipulation :Water nymphs can manipulate the bodies of water almost however they'd like, even using it as a weapon, whether it be a whip, a crushing wave, or simply forcing it into someone's lungs to drown them. Some nymphs can even create portals to other dimensions and worlds by manipulating it; this of course, can be very dangerous. Enchantment :Like all nympths, water nymphs are naturally alluring creatures. They are mesmerizing for human eyes, drawing in attention everywhere they go. They have the ability to compel people simply by their looks and flirtation. This can be dangerous for humans, since at times they forget to breathe while following nymphs into their lairs and drown. Zoolingual :Most nymphs can speak with and understand most animals, but water nymphs espeically with aquatic and amphibious ones. Water nymphs also tend to form a special bond with animals who drink from or live in their home body of water. They can often form telepathic and empathetic bonds with these creatures and feel their emotions and hear their thoughts even miles away, but especially when the nymph is in her home body of water. Longevity : When not bound to a body of water, water nymphs age like a normal human. However, once they do bind to a body of water, they stay physically the age they were at the time of the binding until the body of water starts to fade. If a nymph chooses to unbind from that body of water, she will start aging from her physical age. For example, if a nymph remains unbound until the age of 20, she will remain physically 20. Then 40 years later, if she unbinds herself, though she will actually be 60 years-old, she will still physically be 20. If she remains unbound for 40 more years, she won't physically be 60 until she's actually 100. Likewise, if she choses to bind herself to another body of water again, she will remain 60 until her body of water begins to fade. : Once a water nymph's body of water begins to fade (dry up or unnaturally drained by humans) she begins to age as quickly as the body of water dies. So if a nymph's lake is drained in a day and she's been bound to it since she was 20, she will go from being young to old within 24 hours. : Technically, a water nymph can be immortal, especially an oceanid. Weaknesses Water Bond : Since they are very protective of their home body of water, if something happens to it they will mirror the effects; pollution leading to illness, manipulation of the basin, such as a dam or aesthetic landscaping causing great pain, and drying leading to death. Broken Heart : Like all nymphs, water nymphs can also die of broken heart. If a nymph truly loves someone and is betrayed, her heart will break in pieces the nymph will die. Feeding Most nymphs are vegetarian, many more choose to at least substain from eating meat from their assoicated area of nature (water: no seafood; wood: no bear, venison, or forest-living birds; land: no almost no meat, especially cows, pigs, sheep, and chicken; celestial: almost no birds; etc). Water nymphs often get incredibly upset when anyone around them eats seafood. In terms of energy, many nymphs do not need to feed. Although, if they do feed, it is often from a positive emotion (such as pleasure, delight, enjoyment, etc.) and usually does not harm the victim. Ecstasy is a common form of feeding for nymphs because they often have a high libido. It is at its most potent while approaching and then finally reaching orgasm, and it is done through the fingertips and nails, many even liking to mark their victim with scratches. Known Water Nymphs *Brittany Pierce (limnade) *Susan Pierce (potameide) *Emily Pierce (hasn't bonded yet)